Alexander
by russle
Summary: Who are Xanders real parents? Definitely not Harrisis. Gabriel 2007 Xover Xander/Cordelia
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi people, fist of all I would like to say that this my first attempt at whatever kind of fanfiction and that my English is very bad mostly what I learned by myself, so please bear with me.

I have got this idea while watching Australian film GABRIEL 2007.

LUnfortunately I do not own Gabriel or Buffy and whatever is connected to them.

Dark clouds hovered over purgatory. Thousands of lost souls waiting for their last judgment suffered at the hands of the fallen angels. Those that were meant to save them betrayed them and joined Samael.

In attempt to regain control over purgatory Heaven sent it's Archangels. The angel warriors. One after another tried to beat Samael and his group of Fallen and one after another they failed. Because of the darkness which ruled at the moment they slowly lost their connection to the eternal light which was the source of their power. In the end they could only hide themselves among mortals and wait for the last one…

Heavy rain thumped to the windows of normally deserted flat. But the two beings in bed did not notice it. The only thing that mattered at the moment was the two of them. Their touches. Their kisses. Their love…

They lie side by side in the bed holding each other. It is a perfect moment. It is the first time that she felt real happiness since she arrived here and since she lost her wings. Amitiel fought Samael and lost. Badly. He gave her a choice. Eternal death or give up her wings. Her desire to live won and she became a mortal.

"You cannot tell them what happened between us Gabriel."

"It does not matter. I will not remember."

--

Gabriel stands at the roof of abandoned hotel facing Samael. His gun pointed at his heart. Heavy rain soaked theirs hair and clothes.

"This is where it ends Samael."

His opponent just turns around and walks slowly to the edge of the roof.

"I do not want to fight you Gabriel. We are brothers. Join me and we will rule together."

And tosses his own gun over the edge. But Gabriel never stops aiming for his chest.

"I would rather die a final death. You have killed them all. Our Brothers. "

"They were weak!! I did this only for you. Don't you understand. I am not Samael. You can feel it, can't you? Close your eyes and concentrate. "

He did not want to admit it but he could feel it now. The familiarity. He knew the being in front of him but that could not be truth. He would never...

"Michael?! Why !! Why would YOU betray us??" One could hear the pain in his voice.

"Betray?! I didn't betray you Gabriel. It was them who betrayed us. They left us in here to rot. At the beginning I was just like you. Full of ideals and love. But it was anger through which I was able to beat Samael. "  
"I taught you everything Gabriel. You were the only one to ever match me and I loved you like a brother. "

"I am sorry Michael." And with that emptied what left of his ammunition into chest of his friend. With each bullet Michael took step backwards closer to the edge of the roof where suddenly instead of bullet a noise "CLICK" came out of the gun. With inhuman scream Michael used the power of the darkness to push the bullets out of his chest and heal himself.

Gabriel's heavenly blue eyes looked into the demonic green eyes of Michael.

"Very well" Was Michael's only response.

…And with that, the fight was on…

--

….Nine months later…

A being of incredible power looked into the viewing pool. The impossible had just happened. A child was born in purgatory. But this child was not fully human. It was son of Gabriel and Amitiel. Half human and half Archangel. Archangels were not allowed to interfere with the lives of mortals when on Earth but this child was different. As half human he will have right to do as he pleases with his free will and his powers. And what more it was time to remind the so called Powers That Be that they are not the ones in the charge and with a thought said child disappear from purgatory.

1981, Bocca del inferno, Harris' doorstep

Everything was quiet. Occupants of this house were peacefully sleeping inside not knowing that their lives were about to change when a basket with a sleeping child covered by blankets appeared on their doorstep…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I still do not own either Gabriel or Buffy and everything connected to them.  
...and once more sorry for the grammar mistakes

15 Years later…

A lot of things can happen in 15 years. For one as of today he was officially a high school student.  
He believed that just maybe, just maybe at high school something would change. And here he was fifteen years old. Alexander LaVelle Harris. Oh god, how he hated that name. Well, at least the last parts of that name. LaVelle because everyone was teasing him with it and Harris...because of his so called "family".  
Xander could not understand why his father hated him so much. Nothing was ever good enough for him.  
Not good enough at school. Not good enough at sports. When Xander was five Tony Harris lost his job and only a year later discovered the bottle. From there everything went downhill. At least his mother Jessica still cared or would have if she was sober enough. He did not even want to think what he would do without his two best friends  
Willow and Jesse and maybe Cordelia too. Without them he would have run away a long time ago. Even if Cordelia was not exactly his friend he would miss their exchange of barbs. All three of them were a significant part of his life.  
Deep in thought he walked towards Willows house where she and Jesse were already waiting for him.

"Hey Wills, Jesse. You ready for our first day of glory and ..." his cheery tone of voice suddenly changed after seeing  
his friends skeptical faces..."Oh, well, alright maybe it will be suffering and complete humiliation at the hands of Cordy and her sheep."

"That's more like it." Retorted their redheaded girl-friend. "We all know it's her only purpose in life. Because she is horribly evil and mean and..."

"Whoa, whoa calm down Wills, she is not actually all that bad. And I seriously doubt that she is secretly planning on killing us in our sleep with a butcher knife."

It was commonly known that Jesse had a huge crush on the raven-haired cheerleader. Even if she shot him down every time he asked her out or to the dance or more precisely made a clown of himself while trying to ask her.  
And her sheep did not make it any easier for him. With a goofy grin on his face he was about to reply one of his smart comments when he felt IT. It was like if someone was watching but not in that creepy sort of way.  
There was a warmth in his soul like if someone took incredibly heavy burden of his shoulders. He was turning around trying to find the source of this power.

"Xander, bro are you all right?" His two best friends were watching him with concern in their eyes. But he did not take notice of that because his eyes fell on a man standing across the street on a sidewalk. He was tall with broad shoulders. He had a friendly face on which he could recognize as a light smile. His dark hairs were falling past his shoulders.  
But it was his eyes that caught his interest. They were a shade of blue like he had never seen before and radiated with pure power. That man was looking directly at him with ...pride??

change of scene

He was watching him from the shadows. Alexander looked just like his mother but with his eyes ...so much like his father.  
They held the same strength and still the same care. He was just like Gabriel. The way he talked to his friends.  
The way he moved. The nobleness. He promised that he would prepare him and train him for what is about to come.  
Alexander's powers just began to manifest. He could feel it. Boy this will be one wild ride for young Alexander but he will help him. So much he owned to Gabriel and to Amitiel. He knew that he will have to talk to him and soon but for now he'll wait and watch. With a light smile on his lips he stopped concealing himself and left his true self. He let a little bit of power reach Alexander. The effect was immediate as Alexander started to spin around trying to find where it was coming from.

Change of scene

Xander was watching him like a hawk. He wanted to talk to him even if he didn't know him. There was just something familiar about him. He was one step into the drive-way not noticing his friends shouts... or the school bus coming his way.  
Suddenly someone pulled him hard back to the sidewalk by his right shoulder and he found himself sitting on his ass just as the buss missed him by few inches.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU HARRIS!!" He looked up only to see Cordelia Chase standing above him with an angry expression on her face and what looked like concern in her eyes.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself!?" By then he got his heart rate to slow down enough to respond Willow and Jesse were by his side.

"Oh my God!! Xander are you all right. What the hell were you thinking!?" Willow was almost on the edge of panic. He was trying to come up with something to say but his mouth just wouldn't talk.

"I..., I..."

Xander looked back to where that mysterious man stood just a while ago but now he was gone. Jesse put one hand on his shoulder.

"Xander, man who was that guy, that you would react like this??"

"I ...don't know...I don't know."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing of this...**

It was week since that incident with school bus. Wilow and Jesse were still eyeing him carefully as if he was about to blow up or sometnig. But that wasn't the worst thing. He could literally feel their concern for him.  
At first Xander thought it was just his imagination playing with him but latly it was getting stronger and stronger. And it wasn't comming only from his two best buds but from everywhere. What was even worse was that he had no control over it. Just like it suddenly started it stoped few minutes later. It scared him like a hell. Mainly because he had no clue where it's comming from. Was he some kind of mutant. He needed to talk to Willow, she will know what to do. He is meeting her and Jess at the Bronze whithin an hour.

**Change of scene**

Willow sat in front of mirror in her room geting ready to Xander and Jesse at the Bronze. She was worried for Xander. He changed a lot lately. The usual jokes and goofy grin he allways carried was gone. Sometimes during lessons he would just space of. Then he wouldn't notice anything, eitherher poking him with elbow or teacher calling him to pay attention. It allready earned him detention...

"I am gonna have to talk to him and soon..."

**Change of scene**

Two friends are sitting at sofa in the further corner of the bronze. There under stairs leading to the upper floor where they liked it and where no one bothered them. Willow was the first to speak up.

"So...where is Jesse?"

"Try to guess."

"Ah..trying to ask Cordelia to a dance again?"

"yeah.."trying" being the key word here." Responded Xander whith slight chukl. Uncomfortable silence spread around them as neither of them knew where to begin.

"Look Wills, i..."

"Listen Xander we need to..."

Both strated at once. Small laugh was shared before Xander urge Willow to go first.

"I actually waned to to talk about you." Xander gave her only small nod with his head.

"Yeah, i have already guessed as much"

"It's like if you are not yourself anymore, there are no jokes from you anymore you don't even smile anymore...and ...and i am scared for you."

"You are right there is something wrong." He leaned closer to her a took her palm into his. Now Willow was realy scared. Xander was never this personal and the look on his face implyed that something was trully wrong. He took breath and was about to explain when voice from above them interupted.

"Well, well isn't this meeting of the Geek club. And where is that third looser of yours?"

Xander and Willow exchanged confused looks before turning back to Cordelia.

"We thought that he was somewhere chasing after you."

"Yeah..but that was more than hour ago, as if i woud waste my time at looser like him."

Xander was honestly concerned. It wasn't like Jesse to just leave without meeting them. Only to himself he wispered : "Where are you bro?" Suddenly the feeling from earlier was back. Emotions comming to him from every direction and then very slowly narrowing into only one direction... only one person..Jesse. Gasping for air he catches right side oh his neck as sharp pain run thru him. Only a moment later it was gone. Then he noticed Cordelia watching with raised eyebrow a Willow with her usual concern.

"Xander, what is wrong?"

"Jesse is in trouble." It wasn't question. It was a statment. And befor either of the girls could ask what he meant by that he was on his feet runnig towards backdoor of the Bronz. Only one thought runnig thru his head : "Oh God Jesse, pleas be all right."

**Change of scene..back to Cordelia**

Cordelia sees Xander jump to his feet and run towards backdoor totally ignoring Willows shouts for explanation before she runs after him. What the hell is going on. She didn't want to admit it but she was worried for that looser Harris. He wasn't acting like himself ever since that incident with school bus. She knew that his home life was not that good so maybe it got worse. After all Tony Harris could be real bastard. Maybe she should talk to her Daddy about it. Harris may be a looser but he was HER looser.

**Change of scene**

He bolted right thru the beckdoor and froze. There on the concrete lay Jesse white as new sheet of paper. He would remember this sight forever.

"Jesse!!"

"Bro...damn...and she was so.. hot."

"Don't talk we will get you some help." He took of his jacket and put it to the wound on his neck. He was aware of Willow and Cordelia runnig right after him. He could hear Cordelia pulling our her cell a calling for ambulance and Willows cries of horror. With his free hand he took Jesses palm in to his. That moment it happened again. Like if time was scrolling itself backwards incredibly fast and suddenly stoped.

_He saw Jesse sitting on a bar chair nursing his drink when voice from behinde asks._

_"What does girl has to do around here to get a drink." She isn't tall at all. Blonde hairs and sharp features with thin figure._

_"H..H..Hi ..i am ...umm Jesse. Yeah, it's very nice to meet you."_

_"Hello Jesse, i am ..Darla._

_The scene changed. Darla and Jesse were outside of the Bronze kissing. Than she pushes him to the wall. When suddenly appearance changes. Her eyes turned golden, her forehead was wrinkled. Then only pain..._

He could feel someone pulling him backwards, away from Jesse. Now he was back in the real world. Paramedics were trying resuscitate Jesse but from the looks n their faces he Knew it wasn't good.

"That's enough, call it, he is dead." One of the paramedics said.

Willow collapsed to the ground. He could hear her sobs but his eyes were fixed on his friends body. He did not understand what had happened or how he saw what he saw he just knew who did it. He knew her face and he had her name...Darla.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Buffy or Gabriel.

Five days. You would not belive how much your life can change within five days. Everything was so surreal. Jesse his best male friend and someone he grew up with was gone. Killed by something out of nightmare. He had seen her face before she killed killed him but what was he supposed to do. Tell the cops that he could see the past or that he could feel emotions of the others. What was even worse that this 'gift' of his was geting still stonger and that Jesses death was blamed at some kind of gang activity on drugs. He personaly could not imagine what kind of drug would change someones face that much and make them want to drink a blood. The funeral itself was very private matter. McNally's, Willow and her parents, hell even Cordelia with her family was there. Only his parents were too drunk to bother. He told them of what happened to Jesse but they would not remember anytnig the other morning. It was times like this that he felt incredibly ashamed. Eve through all of this he still could not bring himself to hate them. They were still his family. Now he was standing here, above Jesse's grave above Jesse's disturbed grave. The fresh ground that was just two days ago settled was now cluttered around. Someone would pay.

Very slowly he began to walk towards school. Even befor he hated that place but now without Jesse... It did not help at all that Willow was represing the whole event. Whenever he tried to bring Jesse into their talk. As he approached school grounds he could se Cordy and her sheep and he really was not in mood to listen to her insults so he just passed by them not giving them even glance.

Change of scene

Cordelia could see him comming to the schoolgrounds by himself. She could guess that the other looser Rosenberg was most probably in library with her head buried in books and homeworks.  
But she was not realy concerned about. She had her family who would look out for her but Xander worried her. She still could remember that night when Jesse died.

flashback

Cordelia run thru the backdoor of the Bronze. Willow was kneeling beside Jesse holding his head in her hands and sobbing uncontrollably while Xander was kneeling on his other side trying to stop the bleeding from Jesses neck. She could see him to reach with his free hand and take Jesses palm into his. In that moment something happened. Something changed. Xanders eyes became unfocused like if he was looking into nowhere. She did not linger and pulled out her cell to for ambulance all the time watching xander...his face... his blue eyes. "Wait a moment since when does he have blue eyes??" She thought to herself. She took second glance at his face but his eyes were the same old chockolate brown eyes she was used to. "The stress must be messing with my mind"  
When ambulance arrived she watched as paramedics tried to pry Xander away from Jesse without much success. Willow was still crying on the ground and she was the only other person there. She walked to Xander and put one hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Xander. You have to let them work." She wispered into his ear gently. She seriously doubted that he even noticed her so it was quite surprise when he moved backwards away from his friend.

end of flashback

She shaked her head slightly as if to shake of that memories. As she saw him approach she prepared some week insults to throw at him. She hoped that maybe this time he would fight back like he used to. But instead of that he just passed them like if they did not exist. She felt no little bit of anger rise inside of her. How dare he. No one ignore Cordelia Chase. Apparently Harmony was thinking alike.

"Can you belive that loser Harris? Just when i thought that he can't sink any deeper."

"Forget him. He doesn't matter. But.. maybe we could get Larry to rough him up a little" Said Aura giggling. All the while Cordelia was looking at Xanders back as he entered the school building

"What do you think Cordy?"

"Yeah, sure why not." She said not really listenig to her sheep.

Change of scene

30 min. later-Sunnydale high

Xander was standing by soda machine trying to get the can of the broken machine when voice from behinde him called.

"Hey, Harris where is girlfriend. Oh, wait you don't have any. Not that i'm really surprised."

"Go away Larry. I'm not in mood today." He took his soda can and was abou to leave when Larry's hand grabed him from behinde by his shoulder and slamed him into a nearby wall.

"Don't you turn your back on me Harris. I'm not done yet." Larry thrusted out his fist and was about to hit Xander right across his jaw. For Xander everithing seemed to slow down. He could see the fist coming at his face and In the middle of its way he simply cought it into his palm. Then everytning went beck to normal speed. He was just standing there with his opponents fist wraped by his fingers. He also noticed that he had no trouble holding Larry in a place even if Larry was much biger and hevier so he did the only thing that seemsed logical at he moment. He squeezed. Hard. When he noticed that larry's knees was beginnig to bend and his face was mask of pain than he let go.

"Just get of here and leave me the hell alone!!" Each word was shouted little louder then the previous one. Complete truth was that he was as much surprised as Larry and the rest of the crowd that gathered around them. He grabed his school bag and droped can of soda and walked away.  
He never saw Willow standing by library door staring at him wide eyed.

TBC...

Alright guys, just tell me what you think. For good or for ill i don't really care just give me yours opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

All right guys. Once again i own nothing but the idea.

AN: Yeah i know it has been a while but in my defense i have a lot of work to do for school

and not enough time.

Oh, and once more sorry for the horrible gramma

She hurried through darkened streets of Sunnydale while cursing herself for working so late. This town seemed like a paradise for visitors but locals knew better. The feeling of someone watching her back never leaving. She was not that far now. Just few hundreds meters and she would be safe. Home. When suddenly a force from behind her pulled her of the main street. Hand over he mouth stoping her from calling for help. Not that it would mattered. No one would came. After all this was Snnydale. The last thing she felt was sharp pain in her neck as her vision become first blury and then just black.

Change of wiew

Jesse was standing with her still warm corpse in his arms. He marveled at the incredible feeling of power running thru him. Her blood tested great but it was the fear that gave him his strength. He knew that he was not really Jesse but he could not help and confront of who he was before and who he was now. Human Jesse was week and pathetic and now he could have everithing he wanted and right now wanted his best friend to join him. The two of them together with his sire they would serve the Master and rule this town. Without much care he tosed the now lifeless body away. It was time to talk to his old friend and started to walk towards Xanders home.

Change of wiew

Xander was standing infront of his house. He refused to thing of this place as anything else but a house. It definytely was not his home. He sighed as anothe shouting mach battle started to come out even thru the closed windows. It seemed that something will never change. In almost that same moment that thought came to his mind a very familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"Hey bro, i guess sometning will never change huh."

"J..Jesse?" He almost wispered that name. Too afraid that if spoke too he might disappear.

"Yeah, it is me bro." Well not really but Xander did not need to know that. At least for now.

"But..But ...How. I mean i...i saw you die." Xanders face was now mask of confusion. How could his friend be here. Jesse was dead. He saw his body. What confused him even more were the feelings he was receiving from him. There was anger and rage and a lot of arogance. Whatever this was was sick and twisted version of his old friednd.

"Who are you? I know that you are not him."

"You wound me bro. Of course it is me." To be honest Jesse was little surprised that Xander could recognise the difference between him and the real Jesse.

"But you right i did die...but now i am reborn. I am better and stroger than ever before. And soon so will you." In the moment he finished the sentence his face changed. Now it was wrinkled, his eyes were yellow and feral and two long canin like fangs were coming from his mouth.

"Darla." The name came out of Xanders mouth in the moment he saw the deformed face of what used to be his close friend.

"How do you know that name??"

"She did this to you, didn't she?"

Jesse was about to attack his friend to bring him acros when he noticed that something has changed in Xander. Something that made the young vampire nervous and ....scared? No thats wrong. He was afraid of nothing. But that was not the only change. Xanders eyes was not the usual chockolate brown. Now they were rich blue and almost shinig in the darkness of the night.

"You are right she did. I am not human anymore but then again neither are you." He said with predatory grin on his demonic face.

"What the hell are you talking about?!?"

"You honestly do not know, do you?" It was more of statment than question. Then his face changed back to the human looking mask.

"Well this shold be fun. See you soon bro." And with those words he faded into the darkness.

"Wait..!!" But it was too late he was gone. He turned back to house. He noticed that the shouting stoped and the kitchens lights went out. His adoptive parents went to sleep or more precisely drunk themselves to sleep. Once again he sighed. He needed to chatch some sleep. He was laying in his bes eyes opened staring into the darkness of his room. He could not sleep. Jesse was alive somehow. But he was evil. The darkness he could feel coming from him was pure evil. Was it really possible forn demons to exist in this world. they were supposed to be nothing but a myth. Tomorrow was saturday so he would have time to try to find something out.

Next day--Public library

It took him a while but he was able to pull out some of the older issues of Sunnydale press. It seemed that there was a lot of similar couses of death like in Jesses case. Actually the was hundreds of similar cases. It did not make any sense. Why did not someone notice. Tens of missing students and adults. Sometimes whole family would disappear and every single of those crimes would be written of as attack of wild animal or gang on PCP. Why did not he notice that his classmates were suddenly missing. To be honest he felt little shame. But what was done was done. The next thing that caught his interest was history of Sunnydale. More precisely the time before Sunnydale was even established. The first Spanish settlers called this place La Bocca del Inferno or the mouth of hell. These simple words send shiver down his spine.

Change of scene

It was allready dark outside. This was perfect opportunity. He knew that Xander was gone whole day. Now it was time to visit to his so called family. The thought of turning his parens briefly crossed his undead mind but as fast as it came it was gone. They did not deserve this kind of gift. No he would kill them and paint the whole place with their blood as a welcome surprise for his best bud. With these intentions he knocked on the front door. After a while they slowly opened.

"Good evening Mrs. Harris. I was wondering if i could talk to Xander for a while." She was obviously drunk. Again. She looked like she could stand straight only with a lot of truble. Her hair was mess and she had dark cyrcles under her eyes.

"Jesse is that you?" She recognised the teen as one of her sons friends. She also remembered Alex talking to her about him not so long ago but she could not remembre the details of the conversation.

"I am sorry but Alex was not home for a whole day."

"That is all right. Would you mind if i wait for him inside. I did not wander around Sunnydale after the sun set." She opened he mouth like if to say something and then stopped. She had a feeling that she should remember something but after a moment she shook the feeling of.

"Yes..yes of course do come in. It is not safe outside."

"You have no idea." He said before he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Change of scene

Xander was coming back to house when he noticed something strange. The lights in the kitchen were on but there was no sound coming out. No shouting. No Tv. Nothing. He could not even feel single one emotion. He had no idea how much he could trust this new abilities of his but something strange was going on. That was only confirmed when he noticed that the front door were slightly open.

Something was very ...very wrong.


End file.
